Tai Lung
Tai Lung was the villain in the movie Kung Fu Panda. He had been left at the entry to the Jade Palace as a newborn cub and was found by Master Shifu. Shifu gave him the name Tai Lung ("Great Dragon"), hoping that he would become the Dragon Warrior foretold by prophecy. Tai Lung exhibited great skill at Kung Fu at an early age and Shifu continued training him. As he grew into adulthood, he became convinced that he was the Dragon Warrior. When Master Oogway sensed the darkness within Tai Lung and denied him the chance to become the Dragon Warrior, he became enraged and destroyed the Valley of Peace, then returned to take the Dragon Scroll that would make him the Dragon Warrior. Shifu was ready to stop him, but hesitated when he remembered how like a son to him Tai Lung had been. Oogway was able to block Tai Lung's chi, knocking him out. Shifu then oversaw the construction of Chorh-Gom Prison that was built specifically to hold Tai Lung. A tortoise shell restraining device with acupuncture needles placed at the chi points kept him immobilized during his prison sentence. Years later when it was time to select someone to become the Dragon Warrior, Shifu panicked and sent a messenger to verify the security measures at the prison. Due to the arrogance of the chief of security, Tai Lung obtained a way to escape. His return to the Jade Palace was delayed by a battle with the Furious Five, but he defeated them and resumed his journey. After confronting Shifu about all the anger and disappointment he experienced after being denied the right to become the Dragon Warrior, he battled Po to take the Dragon Scroll from him. At his moment of victory, Tai Lung opened the Dragon Scroll and saw only his face in the reflective surface. Confused that there was nothing that would show him how to obtain the power of the Dragon Warrior and even more confused by Po's explanation of how he figured it out, Tai Lung continued his fight with him. Po, now having learned more insight as to what it means to be the Dragon Warrior, defeated Tai Lung with the Wuxi Finger Hold. Tai Lung's fate was not initially shown. In Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors, Tai Lung raised an army to get revenge on Po, but was defeated again. Currently, he is no longer a threat to the Valley of Peace, and it is implied that Po considers him dead. Relatives Tai Lung's only known relative is a young snow leopard named Peng. Self-taught and extremely gifted in Kung Fu, he learned pottery-making before deciding to travel and search for his uncle. How Peng is related to Tai Lung, through his mother or his father, is not known, nor is it known how he is aware of the relationship, given the fact that Tai Lung was delivered to the Jade Palace as a cub. More information about Tai Lung can be read on his page on the Kung Fu Panda Wiki. Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Kung Fu Panda characters Category:Characters Category:Anthromorphic characters